


Nigh

by insomnikatsu



Series: Dream SMP Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnikatsu/pseuds/insomnikatsu
Summary: Soulmates often switch places with each other at random times. Dream expected this. What he did not expect was to wake up in another world in the middle of his death.platonic!soulmates
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054040
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates often switch places with each other at random times. Dream expected this. What he did not expect was to wake up in another world. 
> 
> Also I have not spell checked/grammer checked this so sorry for shitty grammer or things that seem out of place!

The grass swayed in the breeze, red rolling gently down the blades. The sky painted an azure blue with strokes of white clouds rolling along. A warm honey hue illuminated across dreams face, sprinkling through the tree leaves. The wind rustled the trees gently and dream could hear whispers of birds chirping, singing soft songs above him. It would have been a beautiful day, if not for the trident impaled in his stomach. Blood gushing around the sharp iron tips, soaking up into his hoodie like a sponge. The thin hoodie did nothing to stop the bleeding and blood pooled out around him into the grass. 

Leaned up against the base of the tree with his vision hazing in and out of focus. In his bag he had a jar of honey, a small bottle of vodka, some extra arrows, and some berries he picked up along the way. Nothing to help with a stab would. The yarrow swayed and danced in the breeze beside him and he glared at it enviously. Oh to be a flower and never have to feel the pain of death. Ah shit. He was going to die wasn't he? His sword lay next to him glinting in the sunlight. 

He hadn't seen the drowned. He was running along the bank of the river dodging arrows from a skeleton that hid underneath the trees when he slipped and fell into the river. The cold water was a shock to his system and it took him a bit to react. When he finally did he swam to the surface and pulled himself out onto the ground. Standing up he was faced away from the river when he heard it. A gurgling sound echoed behind him and he barely turned around before the trident was lodged in his side. He stumbled and then he ran. He only made it 20 feet before collapsing onto the ground. He managed to drag himself to a nearby tree and plop down against it. 

Staring into the open field fading away, dream had a startling realization. He never met his soulmate. He was going to die without meeting his soulmate. His world started to tilt. Fuck. Maybe the blood loss was getting to him. His vision blurred and the world spun around him. Closing his eyes, dream tried not to throw up as nausea settled into the core of his stomach. He held his breath and waited for it to pass.

"Wilbur?" A deep voice sounded from his right. Dream opened his eyes frantically and grabbed for his sword- only to grasp around air. In confusion he looked for his sword and was met with a wooden floor. A wooden floor? Finally looking upwards he took in his surroundings. He was sitting at some sort of fancy table made of glass in a fairly large house (bigger than the woodland mansions he'd seen) with four men sat beside him. There was a light coming from a humming glass ball in the ceiling? The chairs also seemed to be made out of really fine dark leather? The food in front of him also seemed fancy and was a dish he never saw before. Where was he? Wasn't he just dying? In the meadow?

"What?" Dream breathed in confusion only to hear another man's voice pass through his lips. "W-what?" he repeated again. 

The man spoke again with a concerned voice, "Wilbur? You okay? You just stopped in the middle of your sentence." Wilbur? Who- wait. 

"No," Dream breathed in realization. "No no no no nononono no! This cannot be happening." He pushed away from the table and stood up in a panic before ripping up his shirt from the right side.

"Will what the fuck-" Dream ignored the shocked exclamations and ran his hands along the smooth abs his soulmate owned. The wound was gone. 

"I was dying," Dream said in realization. "He's gonna die. He's gonna die for me. I didn't reset my bed- he's he's gonna die. Like really die!" Dream looked up wildly at the now standing men in front of him. 

A pink haired man spoke up from the left side, "You're not Wilbur." The other three men seemed to freeze for a moment. 

"You," Dream started. "You have to send me back!" He didn't want to be trapped in his soulmates body sitting in some fancy mansion while his soulmate sat out there in the meadow, in his place, dying for him. They didn't deserve that. 

"Send you back? What's happening? You're their soulmate aren't you?" A blonde kid said loudly. 

"We can't send you back," Another blonde man said, approaching him. "That's not how soulmates work. I'm assuming this is your first time switching? Hmm, you must have just turned 21." The last part was spoken as more of an off hand comment. 

Dream didn't know what age he was. He spawned in a dark forest with his mother in a cage when he was younger. His mother had been taken by some pillagers and caged. She had recently married and had the ability to summon one child. They tortured her for days on end using various methods: they pulled her nails, they beat her black and blue, they even suffocated her with a water room and a respawn bed until she finally gave in and agreed. In exchange for freedom she had to summon one child and give this child to them. Dream never knew family. He grew up training with the pillagers, raiding town after town, a white mask with a mocking smile painted on the cover. Birthdays were non existing. He didn't want to think about it besides right now he had a more pressing issue. 

"You can't send me back?" He asked face evening out as he finally grappled control over his emotions. 

"No," He finished. "So why don't you sit down and explain things to us?"

Dream hesitantly lowered himself back into the seat and everyone else seemed to relax at the action before they all slowly sat down too. 

"I was traveling," Dream started with his gaze aimed at the table in front of him. "Well no, actually- I was running. I woke up that night and I could hear them outside the building terrorizing the town. People were screaming and houses were burning." Dreams fists clenched. "They were going house by house searching for me. I knew I had to leave so I grabbed my bag and ran. I ran the entire night before stopping in a forest to take a short rest. They- they rode ravagers though and they caught up in no time. I had to flee again and this time I was by the river when-" Dream stopped. The room was blurring again.

"When what?" The pink haired man asked. 

"I think," Dream looked up as his vision swirled. "I think I'm leaving." The blonde haired man startled a this and a wave of heavy concern washed over his face.

"What?" He spoke loudly and hurriedly. "You aren't supposed to leave yet. Soulmates usually switch for at least a couple of hours- they can switch for up to a week on the first switch. That- that isn't good at all." 

Dream smiled at the man. "Well it seems I'm leaving anyways. Goodbye." The world swirled and the room spun heavily making him close his eyes and slump forward.

"Wait what's your na-" 

\- - -

Wilbur was eating dinner laughing at a dumb immature joke tommy said when the room began to spin. He ignored it thinking it must have been a fluke. I mean, who has four soulmates? He was responding to Tommy's joke when the room abruptly fell and melted away. In his vision was now a breathtaking open meadow. The scene reminded him of images he'd seen on Google when he searched "beautiful mountain meadow". 

The intense white hot pain in his right side ruined the atmosphere almost instantly. He looked down to see an alarmingly large trident sticking out of his side. A real trident. In his side. Blood soaked through his soulmates hoodie and Wilbur knew he had to help his soulmate or they would die soon. He would die soon actually, seeing as he was in his soulmates body. He hissed as he scooted over to the right a little to reach for a discarded leather bag splayed across the ground. He grasped the straps and pulled it closer. There wasn't much inside and Wilbur looked around the meadow in alarm to see if anything could help. His gaze came in contact with yarrow. Thank God. He could do this. 

Ripping the yarrow from the ground he picked the yellow part and placed it in an empty jar from the bag. Then he picked up a sword nearby him. Again, a real sword? Who was his soulmate and why was he dying? Wilbur used the hard handle of the sword to mash the yarrow into a very bad clumpy paste. Then he poured the vodka into the jar and mixed it thoroughly. He wasn't sure if this would work seeing as he always dried out his yarrow before using it and he couldn't remember whether the recipe called for fermentation or not. Regardless he then ripped the leaves out from a low branch next to him and smeared the paste on top. 

Here comes the hard part. Gripping his hands around the base of the trident he inhaled. Okay- Okay Wilbur. You got this! Just do it. Just get it over with. He thought to himself. With a grimace he gripped the base tighter and pulled with all his might. Wilbur bit back a scream as the trident slipped out of him, its ridges digging through him similar to porcupine needles. Instantly blood filled up the empty space and began pouring put of the stab wound. Wilbur swiftly lifted up the hoodie and placed the pasty leaf onto one of the holes. Then he quickly smeared the paste onto two more leaves and placed them over the holes. He grabbed the sword again and cut the entire bottom portion off of his soulmates hoodie. Then he cut it into long thick strips. He sat up and leaned away from the tree with a grimace. 

"Fuck," he breathed out in pain. Grabbing the strips he tied them around his stomach and over the wounds. Hopefully this will keep them in place. If not… Wilbur nervously thought. And then the room was spinning again. Wilbur hoped his soulmate made it through this. If they did live then Wilbur was going to meet them and beat some sense into them. How did they manage to get into this? Finally the world gave way and Wilbur dizzily shut his eyes and slumped forward.


End file.
